


Bananas

by illusemywords



Series: Teacher!AUs [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teacher Derek, Teacher Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusemywords/pseuds/illusemywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i will yell at you even though both our doors are closed to shut up your class jesus christ au<br/>or<br/>Derek's class is having a discussion about the right way to peel a banana. It gets loud. Stiles complains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://illusemywords.tumblr.com/post/139312435576/xaquaangelx-high-school-teachers-aus-no) post

During his free period, Stiles found himself in his classroom, marking tests. Or, trying to, anyway. There was noise coming from the classroom across the hall, Derek’s classroom. The students seemed to be having a very loud and passionate debate about … something. He couldn’t actually make out words through the two doors, but he could hear the noise. And it was driving him nuts.

He put his pen down and got up from behind the desk, moving to look out the window into the hall.

He could make out Derek’s profile from across the hall, and he seemed to be … laughing? Stiles had never seen Derek laugh with his class before, and while that would usually make Stiles ecstatic, right now he needed to concentrate, and he couldn’t do that with all the noise disturbing him.

“Derek,” he yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. Derek didn’t react to the noise, so Stiles waved his arms wildly until Derek moved his head to look at him.

“What?” Derek mouthed, smile still stretching his lips wide.

Stiles rolled his eyes and opened his door, gesturing for Derek to do the same. He saw Derek turn back to his class and say something, holding up one finger as he turned and opened the door.

They met in the hallway, in the middle between their two classrooms.

“What do you want?” Derek asked.

“I want you to tell your class to shut up. I’m trying to work, but I can’t concentrate, because your students are making so much noise that it bleeds through my walls. What are you even doing in there? Staging a riot?”

Derek smiled. “We’re having a class discussion. I promised them that once midterms were over we could do a discussion on a topic of their choosing.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “So, what topic did they choose?”

Derek laughed and looked down at the floor. “It’s silly,” he said. “You’re going to laugh.”

“Dude, if you think for one second you’re going to not tell me after I’ve had to listen to your students screaming at each other then you are sorely mistaken buddy. Tell me.”

Derek looked up and rolled his eyes. “Fine. They’re debating the correct way to peel a banana.”

Stiles frowned. “Why? Isn’t that obvious?”

Derek held his hands up. “That’s what I said too, but apparently not. It’s obvious to me what the right way is.”

Stiles nodded, and said “From the top,” at the same time as Derek said “From the stem.”

Stiles started saying anything but Derek held his hand up. “No,” he said. “I am not having this conversation with you. I’ve just had to spend thirty minutes of my life listening to my students have this very debate, while screaming at each other. Your opinion is valid. My opinion is valid. Let’s just leave it at that, like adults.”

“Fine. I’ll leave it, for now. But only because I have tests that need marking. Now get back to your classroom and shut them up, please.”

“I’ll try,” Derek said, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> The banana debate is something my class once did in a high school english class. There was screaming. Our teacher was not happy. 
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://illusemywords.tumblr.com/)


End file.
